Don't You Ever Leave Me Again
by The Dark Lord Drama el Llama
Summary: This was enough; kissing her hair, her neck, and occasionally her soft lips." My perspective on Jasper's feelings during and after Alice comes back from the near disaster that was Italy. AxJ. Rated T for slight Jasper angst. ONESHOT.


_I'll come home, I promise. This is all my fault and I have to fix it. I have to get him Jasper. Please, _please_ don't come after me. One way or another, I'll get out. I promise. Please don't come after me. I love you._

I knew it was a lie; we both did. There was _no way_ the Volturi would just let her walk out of there, especially if she and Bella didn't make it to Edward in time. They wouldn't let her leave, and she'd try to protect Bella... Oh God, Alice... I didn't know what I'd do if she didn't come back.

I realized that I was still holding my cell phone. I folded it shut and slid my body to the floor, leaning against the living room wall where I had been standing. Esme was sitting curled up on the couch, Carlisle beside her. I could feel her sadness; see her tears, just wishing to be shed. Carlisle was just as distraught. He had no idea what Aro, Marcus or Caius would do in this situation... but he knew, like we all did that the options were not all pleasant ones.

Rosalie was feeling guilty, as she should be. There was also the realization; first at what she'd done, second at how much Edward truly loved Bella and what he would be like without her and third, and this hit home for her the most was how much Bella was really willing to sacrifice for him; for us. She was finally starting to realize that Bella was just as attached to Edward as he was to her. Emmet hated feeling useless; he hated knowing his brother and sisters were out there now facing a possible death and he couldn't do anything to help.

I was in the same boat as Emmett. I felt completely useless. My _wife_ was out there, and my brother. And Bella... Bella was risking her life for us. She was a _human_ in the city, the very city of vampires. I'd thank God a hundred times over if they made it out of there alive.

I sat there with my knees pulled up to my chest, my arms folded and rested on top. I hid the pain on my face in my folded arms. I knew that I would have been crying were it possible. I controlled my pain, so the others only had to deal with their-own, but theirs still affected me.

I felt Carlisle sit down beside me. "She's going to be fine Jasper, all three of them will be."

I could hear the doubt in his voice, but I agreed half-heartedly. It was the only way to make my self believe it. I had to hope that Alice would soon be back in my arms; would soon be back here never to leave me side again.

"I know... I know..." I whispered.

We all sat like that for hours, thinking only of the worst that could be happening over there, and the possibility that we may never see them again. Carlisle got up after a while, gripping my shoulder to try and calm my shot emotions, and went back to Esme who was still curled up on the couch, a pillows now clutched firmly to her chest.

She had lost a son before, and she'd killed herself for it... but now to lose another... and two daughters as well, and quite possibly a 3rd son on top of it all; (for I'd be nothing without Alice) I don't think she'd survive it again. We all knew she had a soft spot for Edward, him being the first of her new sons. His death would cripple her.

A week Alice had been gone from me now. The night it had taken her to drive to Bella's, the 2 days she'd remained there, realizing Bella was alive, and now the almost 3 days she'd been in Italy... it felt like an eternity. I may never let her out of my sight again if they survived all of this.

Early in the morning of the third day of Italy my phone suddenly rang. I jumped, as did everyone else. We hadn't been expecting a call so soon. I looked at the caller ID; it was a public phone... a plane!

"Alice," I breathed, barely able to contain my emotions.

"We're on our way."

I heard Esme sigh as I felt her almost breakdown into tears of joy in Carlisle's arms.

Everyone was feeling immense relief at the phone call, my self included.

"When do you land?"

"Tonight..."

I sighed in relief, breathing past sudden tears, and the tightening in my throat. I closed my eyes. She wasn't going _anywhere_ tonight. She may never leave my sight again. I couldn't bare it.

"I need to speak with Carlisle." I got up off the floor and met him half way with the phone. I heard her explaining what had happened.

Across the room I heard the last thing I'd ever thought I'd hear out of Rosalie. "Oh thank God Bella..."

I smiled for the first time in days.

"I'm gonna kill him." Emmett.

I thought about how much I wanted to do the same thing to Edward... but I couldn't help but see his point of view as well. If that had been Alice I thought was dead... I'd have done the same thing, the only thing is, I wouldn't have gotten the information second hand.

Carlisle's calm voice suddenly pulled me out of my reverie.

"Jasper," He held the phone out to me.

I put the phone to my ear immediately.

"I'm sorry," she said immediately.

I shook my head, though she couldn't see it. "You realize you're never leaving my sight again?"

"I know." She laughed slightly. "I love you," she said, her voice beciming tender, and appologetic.

"I love you too Alice..." I sighed. "Never again," I said more firmly.

"I promise."

I smiled carefully. "That one did pull through... but no more chances got it?"

"Yes," She whispered. "I'll see you when we land."

"I love you." I whispered again.

"I love you too." I heard just before the line went dead.

I love you too... those were the words that would hold me together for the next few hours until her return, when I could see her face and know that she was alright.

....

We drove to the airport in separate cars. Esme and Carlisle in the Mercedes Alice had left here, while Rose, Emmett and I went in the BMW.

When we got to the airport, I found my usual thirst suddenly very unimportant. I was too focused on the Arrivals and Departures screen. When their flight landed the first one I saw was Bella, safely wrapped in Edward's arms of course, and she looked guant and emanated fatigue. She wasn't going to be standing on her own much longer. Off to the right of them, was my sweet little Alice. She rushed towards me, her eyes never leaving mine. I grabbed her hands as soon as she reached me and transferred all the love and joy I felt at having her back to her.

We didn't need to embrace, this was enough. The emotions wrapping around me were much more solid, much more _real. _She was practised at sending her emotions to me, so she sent all her love and sorry back. She was forgiven the moment she set foot off that plane, but there was no way I was letting her go anytime soon.

I saw Esme chastise Edward, almost in tears again. Bella was going to fall asleep from exhaustion very soon.

_Edward._

I saw him look at me and nod in recognition as he headed towards us and the cars.

_If you ever do something that stupid again and live, I'll kill you myself... as will Emmett, just warning you now._

He smiled appologetically and nodded again.

_It's good to have you back... whole._ I knew he wouldn't miss the double-meaing behind my words. Because I hadn't seen him this _alive-looking_ in months.... since Forks.

Rosalie and Emmett were standing by Rosalie's car, and as soon as Edward saw them he stiffened. Even Bella noticed, but she and Esme convinced him to ride with them and let Rose apologize.

I slid into the backseat of the Mercedes pulling Alice in after me. I put her firmly on my lap as Esme and Carlisle got in the front.

"It's good to have you back Alice," Carlisle said smiling at me in the rear view mirror.

She smiled at him and leaned into me as I wrapped my arms around her waist, and rested my chin on the top of her head. "It's good to be back," she said, as I leaned my face into her hair.

"Alice," Esme started, turing to face us as we drove towards home.

"Esme, honestly," Alice interupted. "It was something I had to do. I saw it, and it was _my_ false information that lead him there... it was _my_ mistake to fix. Don't worry about it... and besides, I think we've got Edward back for the most part."

Esme just looked at her curiously.

"He's going to be with Bella 24/7, but he should be back long enough for everyone to get a shot at him," at that she tapped me lightly with her elbow in the stomach as a hint, "Then he'll have his hands full with trying to convince Bella he really _is_ back and everything that happened in Italy wasn't all dream."

"A dream?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He disappeared for four months. She thinks she's just dreaming him being back. Oh! Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"We have a problem."

Carlisle's words echoed my thoughts. "What kind of Problem?" He asked carefully.

"Bella is more of a danger magnet than we thought," Alice sighed, annoyed. "In our absence she decided to befriend the next mythical beings she could find. The werewolves are back."

I growled slightly and he and Esme just looked shocked.

"When Edward gets back we'll explain everything..." They nodded and left us to ourselves.

We headed home as Emmett and Rose drove Edward and Bella home. That was going to be interesting. Charlie was going to _hate_ Edward.

When we parked in the garage and Alice and I headed up to our rooms for some privacy.

I walked into the room, pulling Alice in behind me. I shut the door behind her and then turned, effectively trapping her between my body and the door.

I placed my hands on either side of her face and leaned in so my forehead was touching hers. I looked her in the eye. "Never leave me again Alice. _Please_."

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I promise."

"Do you really mean it this time?" I asked thinking back to the phone call we'd had when she'd left for Italy 3 days ago.

She grimaced, feeling extremely guilty. "I'm sorry I lied... but I didn't know how it was going to turn out. There were _so_ many possibilities... and I couldn't have you following me; those visons all ended badly. You _know_ ou would have done something drastic, and it woudl have made Edward act faster if there had been more of us..."

I kissed her, silencing her attempted explanation. I knew she'd never leave me again. I wouldn't allow it. I _couldn't_.

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair as I turned so my back was against the door and sat down on the floor, pulling her down with me. She settled into my lap, straddling my legs, her knees folded and her calves tight against my thighs as she snuggled into my torso.

I was contented to sitt here with her forever. This was enough; just kissing her hair, her neck, her cheeks, and occasionally her soft lips.

I squeezed her to me tighter and sighed as I heard Edward run through the trees, Bella with him.

Alice just smiled. She grabbed my hand as Edward called us unnessicarily from downstairs. "Come on Jazz, Bella has something to ask of all of us."

I smiled, allowing her to pull me along by the hand, which I kept firmly grasped in my own. I swore in that moment that I was never going to even give my self the chance to think that I had lost her again.

**Just a one-shot about Jasper in the days before and after Italy. I really do love Alice and Jasper, and I felt I should write this piece _my way_, not that there aren't any good ones out there... I just wanted my perspective.**

**Reviews are recommended!**

**I might add the next bit about the vote... if enough people ask for it.**

**~Rainy Day**

**25/12/09: EDITED. I was re-reading through some of my works, and I must have had aon off-day with this one. My grammar and spelling was _horrible_. So I fixed it for you all! I added a few extra things here and there, improving teh over-all flow a little bit. I hope you all don't mind! **


End file.
